Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film
Anthony Marsh, Jr (born: ), better known''' online as '''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film or PRLostGalaxy2014, is a YouTube filmmaker, artist, music composer and Power Rangers fan. His channel consists of a fan-made film series based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - ''his favorite season of the Power Rangers franchise. Marsh's first attempt of a fan film reboot was released in 2014 but was met with sheer negative responses. A sequel however was uploaded recently in 2018, in the form of ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena. Since late 2013, outside of content relating to the fan films, Marsh began doing content relating of Power Rangers seasons other than Lost Galaxy (such as RPM, Dino Charge, Megaforce, Zeo, Lightspeed Rescue, and even the original Mighty Morphin) through podcasts, vlogs, reviews (on toys, other merchandise and episodes from the show's past and present). The channel is currently known for its Terra Venture Podcasts (2015-ongoing) but was previously known as PRLostGalaxy2014's Video Commentaries (2013-2014) and PRLostGalaxy2014's Video Podcasts (2014). He currently also does vlogs (wherever it's on himself or out in the world when not having PR or Super Sentai on mind) and every now and then Toy Reviews. Soon to the channel will come Video game playthroughs, yet the start date has not specified. As of 2018, the channel has now gained 1.1K subscribers. About ''' '''Anthony Marsh Jr Anthony Marsh, Jr '''was born in the very isolated Gaithersburg, Maryland. He has always had a passion for acting and voice acting when it came to his desire to make movies and YouTube videos. Other than Power Rangers/Super Sentai, his other favorite franchises are Marvel, DC, Star Wars, Transformers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, WWE, and Digimon and video game franchises like Sly Cooper, Grand Theft Auto, Halo, and Saints Row. He would make videos of those on occasion but mostly through references when he rants about Power Rangers and Super Sentai. '''Channel History Pre-PRLostGalaxy2014 (2011-2012) In 2011, Marsh created his first YouTube channel called "anthonymarsh1". The channel lasted from March 2011 to October 2012. The fate of that channel ended when Marsh was severely hit with a copyright strike from Cartoon Network/Adult Swim when he uploaded a clip from an episode of the Black Dynamite ''animated series (back when it was in it's first season). This was the first copyright strike he received outside of the multiple and minor copyright claims he did get from uploading videos with existing copyrighted content (like licensed music and movies) in his videos even with or without considered fair use. anthonymarsh1 was the origin channel basis for PRLostGalaxy2014. On it, contained once content for a Power Rangers fan film project - ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena - he had worked on since his last remaining months of his Senior year in High School (but by June 3, 2011, graduation allumed so therefore that project was later canceled). When 2012 came, Marsh had made less videos on there. The remaining videos he posted in 2012 were clips from one of his other favorite TV shows - classic ones like Everybody Loves Raymond, and current talk shows like The Steve Wilkos Show. ''Not one time he has uploaded a full movie or clip of a movie (like ''The Matrix, Star Wars, or Transformers for examples) because it's against each movie studio's copyright policies on YouTube. By the summer of 2012, when the derecho storm hit his home state and town of Maryland, his prior desktop computer (that being a Compaq Windows Vista) lost all its power and hereby damaged the electricity from the system causing all of his earlier video work to remain as of current lost forever and his Vista desktop to die. When his prior Power Rangers fan film attempt was going nowhere, as of July 20, 2012 (the same day Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight Rises premiered in theaters), Marsh decided to "reboot" Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and his fan series into a new film and made a YouTube channel devoted to that and thus PRLostGalaxy2014 was born. PRLostGalaxy2014: Enter His Lost Galaxy (2012-2013) Marsh's first video for the channel was his announcement on a Fan Film reboot to Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, which was set for a release on YouTube in 2014. Since then, he has made videos relating to what he planned to have on the film,but some to most of it didn't make it into the final film when filming ended in April 2014. His earlier fan film-related content included a series of videos called Morphin Grid Case Study Archives, which were him showcasing character puppet models made of mount board and electronically printed imagery. When his first attempt at Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena didn't work out, he had plans on putting the said Ranger villain in the first film, but many videos later in January 2013, it was announced that Trakeena was not going to be in the film due to his film's comprise of paper puppets. The person he once had for the part in the past later rejected him and the film because she felt that it wasn't her thing and didn't want no further involvements with him. This would later result to a restraining order Marsh received in September 2015 (2-3 days too soon after his father, Anthony Marsh Sr, died from a heart attack/long battle with alcoholism on September 9th) because she felt "stalked" by him. More pre-production content for the film ensued before filming on the fan film was to start on September 20, 2013, such as an update on the script, a brief teaser trailer, and a few featurettes like on who did the voice of the film's villain Lord Metarex. His encounter with an unlikely of sources: A Sailor Moon Fan (2013-2014) Back in a time before the Terra Venture Podcast video series was created, Marsh was still creating/uploading pre-production videos for his first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ''fan film, until a certain and somewhat underwelcoming likely of source aroused. Compared with his fair share of haters/fans, this was one of Marsh's most egregous encounters with a YouTuber yet. Enter Mary Jane Worrell, a YouTuber that somehow sought to seem to be admired by Marsh's work on YouTube. This user would send him 3 to 5 YouTube video responses through e-mail (back when the YouTube Inbox feature was a thing), "somewhat" defending PRLostGalaxy2014 from the haters and supporting him against anti-PRLostGalaxy2014 supporters like AgentSP and Power Rangers villain Trakeena with her fictional YouTube account (InsectQueenTrakeena). Mary Jane Worrell's account was terminated August, 2013. Marsh did some research on who the mystery being behind the response videos were, and of that was the very infamous Sailor Moon fan Duane McAllen (formerly sailormoonred1, currently sailormoontube11 and other various Sailor Moon themed accounts). McAllen himself is a Power Rangers fan, but Marsh finds him the "worst kind of fan". What brought Marsh's attention to him, was this video where Duane was featured #3 on "YouTube's Worst YouTubers of 2011" (released less than a year before Marsh created his channel). On August 9, 2013, Marsh had posted a video response (in face) to Duane, where in which bashes him for his known reputation of infamy on YouTube. Weeks by later, Duane began posting a series of hate rant videos toward PRLostGalaxy2014, taking place on Dailymotion than on YouTube, to avoid YouTube's action against hate speech content. Those videos were taken down soonafter Marsh did his rant responses back to Duane on Dailymotion, after many anonymous users contacted Dailymotion to delete his videos. This is where PRLostGalaxy2014 starts developing a series of commentary videos on his channel, with the response videos to Sailormoontube11 become the first to be in a upbringing. Marsh posted his first Commentary on August 29, 2013 to Sailormoontube11, where he would respond to some of the mundane things Duane said to him that was defamatory and out of concise. Marsh's first commentary video was a two-parter. Two days after the first commentary video was released, Duane created a second hate rant toward Marsh on Dailymotion. The confrontation gave a Marsh major heat, baffled by all the things he was saying about him. Statements like: "He continue to make these STUPID commentary videos" and calling him out as an "idiot". Throughout Duane's Dailymotion videos, he would use different Sailor Moon dolls per response video about PRLostGalaxy2014 as he would continue outcrying him insults such as "loser", "moron" and so on, making up phrases Marsh would never say but making others believe he "actually" did. In two of Duane's rant videos to PRLostGalaxy2014, in spite of the fact that Marsh is a Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan, Duane would call out his favorite villain a "Bitch" as Marsh - then enraged - tells Duane that (like in his first response video) Trakeena isn't real. Apart from Amy Rolle, the actress, she is a fictional character. Marsh's second response rant to Sailormoontube11 lasted 40 minutes. What really broke the barrier between the two was in Duane's third and last rant when he stated, perhaps the most imfamous insult among many: '"If you can come on YouTube and do your little, pathetic Power Rangers Lost Galaxy s***, then I can come on and do the Sailor Moon stuff."' This last rant video really drove Marsh's final nerve with Duane. The 3-part commentary video entitled "PRLostGalaxy2014 Rises" was released. After the rant, Marsh later had a breakdown after confronting the latter for 5 part string of response videos. A year later, 2014, Marsh confirmed to his audience that Duane (Sailormoontube11) was his stalker on YouTube. Copyright Massacre (2018) Many years later, in 2018, Marsh was among many Power Ranger YouTubers who were affected with many copyright claims by the bygone Saban Brands (previously once known as Saban Entertainment),who owned Power Rangers from 2011-2018. The claims widespreaded on April 20, 2018. Among many of the PR themed channels, Marsh's was severely affected. The video was released on April 21. Almost all of his videos were flagged for copyright for alledged "video clips" when knowing most of the majority of his videos almost were all photo stills, screencaps, fan art or other imagery. This angered Marsh. A video later, due to the aftermath of the claims, he announced plans to do new content on Dailymotion and on the channel's Facebook page. '''Content' Other than content for his Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan Films, most of the majority of content (since 2014) comprise of Podcasts where he express his passion for Power Rangers/Super Sentai and sometimes in some Podcasts would bring up stories from his personal life per podcast episode title, VLOGs, and Reviews on movies released on DVD/Blu-Ray and Power Rangers merchandise like Toys of the show. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan Films Marsh's fan films based on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy are on YouTube. These include so far,'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 and his recent ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena in 2018. A spin-off film starring Trakeena is expected to be uploaded sometime in 2019 while'' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Infinite Frontier'' is currently in production and set to be out sometime in 2020. Wrath of Trakeena is the first Power Rangers fan film of Marsh's to be very lengthy, in this case, 3 hours long. There are features for each of the films, including audio commentaries and deleted scenes. PRLostGalaxy2014's Toy Reviews (2013-2017) Most of his Toy Reviews comprise of products from the following: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers LEGACY, Power Rangers: Megaforce, Power Rangers: Super Megaforce, Power Rangers: Dino Charge ''and Power Rangers: Dino Supercharge. '' Sometime in 2016, he confirmed that he will soon review toys based on Lionsgate's Power Rangers (2017) movie once they are soon to be released. His final Toy Review was in October 2017 when he released a 40 minute review on all 5 DX Battle Zords (aka the 5-in-1 Megazord set) for the 2017 Power Rangers Movie. Recently, in an update video in early 2019, Marsh stated that he is no longer doing toy reviews due to low viewership and his personal problems financially for the last 5 years, though he stated on the channel's Facebook page that he will continue collecting toys for Power Rangers and other franchises but he won't be doing video reviews anymore. Anthony Marsh, Jr VLOGs (2013-present) When not doing any kind of Power Rangers/Super Sentai-themed VLOG, he would most often talk about his personal life but also sometimes talk social issues and his perspectives on life. Terra Venture Podcasts (2013-2018) Formerly PRLostGalaxy2014's VIdeo Commentaries and PRLostGalaxy2014's Video Podcasts. The Terra Venture Podcasts are perhaps the strength of PRLostGalaxy2014, considering that Terra Venture is the name of the fictional space colony in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, a colony in which the Rangers and its colonal inhabitants spent 45 episodes of its entire season finding a new world (which later turned out to be the Yellow Ranger's home world of Mirinoi). On occasion, depending on discussion length, there have been many Podcasts where Marsh could talk for more than under 1 hour, but most to some of his podcasts are 1 hour and various amount of minutes (say 20 or 30 minutes). The final episode of the podcast was on August 20, 2018, in which he covered PowerMorpicon 6 (2018). PRLostGalaxy2014's Movie Rants (2014-present) Marsh would occasionally do rant videos on movies both past and present. He would most often talk about movies in the Superhero/Sci-Fi/Fantasy genre, like the'' Spider-Man'' movies (both Sam Raimi and Marc Webb series), the original Batman movies (1989-1997) and'' Dark Knight'' Trilogy (2005-2012), the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers, G.I. Joe, and many others to mention. He has done rants on a few animated films like The Incredibles, Kung Fu Panda, and The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water. His last movie rant was on the Elvira: Mistress of the Dark ''movie in October 2016. PRLostGalaxy2014's Movie Reviews (2013-2014) These movie-centric videos were a precursor to his ongoing Movie Rant video series. His last in face movie review was on American Psycho'' (2000), which starred Christain Bale (pre-Batman at the time). His proposed Movie Review afterwards was going to be on'' G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' (2009), but his work on the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan film and other events in his personal life caused it and other planned in face movie reviews to be canceled. Collaborations Marsh had never collaborated with other YouTubers, but from where he's from there is no one in his area that has YouTube to do collaboration videos with. However, he did state that one day (when it was not on video as stated) that he would like to be featured in crossove with other YouTube channels big or small. Criticism When the channel was conceived, users felt that when it came to his Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan films, they expected them to feature live action actors (like most fan films do) rather than puppets - with likenesses of TV/film actors to be the characters - made of what they say "cardboard" when really it's mountboard. Users like theagentSP and Justin Guerrette have dismissed his film(s) as something that should be "destined to fail" while second user mentioned that Marsh should (according to the original comment he posted in his "I Like Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" Podcast video) "Stick to you day job. Stop playing with puppets. Grow the f*** up. F**king f*****" until the comment was deleted. Marsh had made a video response to the user soonafter. Another user named Poketto mocked a user who is akin to PRLostGalaxy2014 in the comments section of the latter's Response video to Linkara's History of Power Rangers: RPM video (now deleted) stating "what's with autism and Lost Galaxy? Serious question. Why do autists gravitate to that season?﻿" He later replied to the same anonymous user, "Hahaha, of course, I offended someone who's also obsessed with Lost Galaxy. That's adorable. You ignore my point. My point is, Lost Galaxy is the Sonic Heroes of Power Rangers. It's the one that those on the spectrum gravitate towards." Like the Justin Guerrette response video, Poketto was next in line to get a response video from Marsh, but he never responded back. Throughout the years, there have been many users who would either unsubscribe or leave negative comments or criticism relating to his content. Some users felt uncomfortable when Marsh in some to almost all of his videos would use eccessive profanity when coming across to most of his points on a subject. Users would also leave dislikes expecting his films to have live actors to be in it, like in most fan films based on existing franchises, finding the paper puppets as characters idea "offputting". Some users have criticized him for getting some facts of people, movies, etc. wrong. In the user's Celebrity Rant on the late Christopher Lee (known for being Count Dooku in the 2 of the 3 Star Wars prequels and Sarumon in the Lord of the Rings), one user called Marsh out as a "weeaboo" because every fact in his video was wrong and he did not do any "further research" before even doing a video rant on the actor. Lee died recently in 2015. Marsh is recently being hated on by certain Power Rangers YouTubers when it comes to newer videos - relating to Mighty Morphin - of him bashing the original series for having too much of a fanbase and over fondage of nostalgia in a way where he feels that the original Power Rangers team/series get more love from fans than for seasons (like Lost Galaxy) that came afterwards. Trivia/Notes * Most of the content featured on PRLostGalaxy2014 do not contain any further licensed content that may be subject to copyright, with the notable exception of any Sentai footage from Toei's long running Super Sentai series in case Marsh would like to do fan-dubs of Power Rangers in his videos, which inherits footage from Super Sentai already through many Power Rangers seasons. * His channel is based in Gaithersburg, Maryland, making it and him one of the very harder to find YouTubers and channels. See Also * MarshJrChannel - another channel Marsh owns, since 2012. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers